Vocaloids At Night
by angels-underneath-the-stars
Summary: Rin knows that there is something going on with Meiko, but she hasn't figured it out. Meiko and Len have a secret, but are they willing to spill once Meiko finds "the one"? Rated M for sexual behaviors and minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Meiko walked into the hallway, wearing only a skin tight cami and underwear. "Babe!" she yelled.

Rin and Len came out of their room, looking ruffled up, holding hands. "What are you yelling for?" Rin asked politely.

Meiko hesitated, "My-uh-um," Len saw her struggling to answer and gave her a hug.

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Len." she said, then gently pushed the young boy away. "Rin, I was yelling for my-" she started to sweat, "My sweetheart." She let out a breath of air.

Rin swayed towards her, whispering to herself, "Meiko has a bo-o-o-y friend. Meiko has a bo-o-o-y friend."

**Meiko hesitated again. She wanted to tell her best friend that she didn't have a ****_boyfriend_****, just a sex buddy. But she had a certain girl in mind that she was too afraid to ask out.**


	2. Chapter 2

There were grunts coming from down the hall. Rin sat up in bed, restless. The noise had been happening for a while now. "Len?" She got up and walked over to his bed. "Len? I'm going to sleep with you again tonight, okay?" She climbed into his bed.

"Len?" Len rolled over. "Can we do it tonight?" She smiled. All of the blood rushed to Len's face. He didn't know how to answer. "Uh-um-uh-um-uh" He stuttered before answering.

"Uh- maybe. I sorta want to get some sleep."

Rin whined, "But you always have fun when we have sex! It makes our blood rush and it makes me feel happy knowing that you will be here to please me when I need it." She smiled again and scootched closer to Len.

Len tried to back away slightly, but felt the edge of the bed. "Rin, I have school tomorrow morning. So do you. We both need our sleep." He was red all over.

Rin started to tear up. She got up from Len's side, making Len jolt up. She started screaming, "You never care for me!" She took Len's blanket and threw it. Len got up and stood at the side of his bed. "You never want to have sex with me!" Rin took the pillows two at a time, throwing them out the open window. Len moved closer to her. "You are always too busy for me! Your own sister!" She flipped the mattress. Len walked to her side and hugged her from behind.

"You know that none of that is true, right? I care for you, in every way. I always want to have se with someone as hot and beautiful as you, but sometimes, I don't have enough strength. I have other plans sometimes. Miku is going through some tough family issues, that's why she moved in with us." Rin was crying. Len let go of her and she collapsed on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Miku was sitting in the bathroom, wondering what she had just done. 'Would it affect the way people look at me?' Miku's head was cloudy. She stood up and admired herself in the mirror. 'Her naked body was perfect in every way,' thought Meiko. Miku left the bathroom and returned to Meiko, who was straddled on a chair. "That was so fun," there were little beads of sweat on her face and stomach. Miku nodded and walked back over to Meiko.

She ran her hand up and down Miku's side, pulling her closer. Miku got on top of Meiko, and leaned in, "I feel like we should do this again," She kissed Meiko's neck and got her robe. "Goodnight, Meiko. See you tomorrow at school," And Miku left after that.

Meiko got up from her chair and took a nice, relaxing shower.

"What happened between Miku and I was a one time thing," Meiko said to herself, her hair and body soapy. "She's 14. You don't want to ruin her reputation as the sweet virgin Mary, dou you?" The water trickled down her breasts, dropping onto the shower floor.

Meiko loved the feel of Miku on her skin. She was soft, gentle, and small. She loved the way her face would get hot and red after a few minutes of aggressive rubbing.

Meiko got out and dried herself off.

"I got to go to bed," Meiko walked over to the bed, straightened it, and walked over to her couch.

"I wonder what's on TV," She turned the TV on and laid down on the couch, covered by her blankets. "Goodnight, Miku." she whispered, then fell into a quiet slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Miku couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking about how Meiko had felt her, like felt her. She had no idea what to do next.

She had loved how Meiko felt on her skin. Slowly moved herself up; her hands cold as ice, but some how warming her own heart. She hadn't felt like that, felt that much happiness from only a few hours of sex. It made her heart flutter.

She got up and wandered around, thinking about all she had felt and seen.

All she could think about was Meiko...

Meiko...

Meiko..

Meiko.

Meiko

Meik

Mei

Me

M

She found herself in the hallway in front of Meiko's room.

Her voice was weak when she tried to call her, "Meiko,"

There were footsteps on the other side of the door.

'Oh no,' She thought.

Meiko opened up the door. "Oh, it's you." She fixed her hair. "You can come on in. I don't mind." Miku went in and sat down in the chair that was their sex-chair not too long ago.

"Couldn't sleep, could you?" Meiko sat down on the floor in front of her. Miku shook her head.

"Neither could I, little dyke," she laughed. Miku's face showed some anger at what she just said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I- You- Nevermind,"


End file.
